Touch sensitive desktop screen displays often have at least two distinct usage modes. One mode is a monitor mode in which the screen is positioned in a primarily vertical orientation relative to the desktop surface and is held over a display base. The second mode is a touch mode, which is optimized for touch screen usage where the display is extended out from the display base and the screen is positioned in a primarily horizontal orientation relative to the desk surface. Traditionally, a user is forced to decide which one of these two orientations, primarily vertical or primarily horizontal, to position the screen. Whenever the screen is moved from the monitor mode (primarily vertical) to the touch mode (primarily horizontal), center of mass for the device often extends past the edge of the display base. This creates a toppling condition where the display base will tip if not secured.
Several methods to prevent display screens from toppling are currently available, many use straps or braces to secure the display from toppling. While these fixed methods appear to be effective at controlling toppling, they make moving the display around the desktop difficult. Unfortunately, as users often have different individual ergonomic needs, the ability to move the display is significant.
Accordingly, other display mounting support methods try to provide some movement, over that available when just straps or braces are used, by using horizontally articulating arms instead so that the weight of the display is being fully supported by the articulating arms. This approach requires that the arms be strong enough to support the full weight of the display assembly. However, in configurations using articulating arms to support the full weight of the monitor, whenever a display is extended from monitor mode (primarily vertical) to the touch mode (primarily horizontal), the center of mass for the display moves far beyond the end of the articulating display arm.
In sum, heretofore-known multi-mode touchscreen display positioning systems, apparatus, and methods often secure a display from toppling, but are either relatively immovable once secured and/or are unstable when the display is overextended. Additionally, another difficulty with known multi-mode touchscreen display positioning systems, apparatus, and methods built to support the weight of the monitor is that the touchscreen display is instable and is too easily moved along the horizontal plane. This instability results in a shaky touchscreen monitor and ultimately results in a bad user experience in the touch mode and whenever transitioning between touch mode to monitor mode.